customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior Worldwide: Ninja vs. Ninja
Ninja Warrior Worldwide: Ninja vs. Ninja is the first team competition of Ninja Warrior Worldwide, which premiered on March 1st, 2019 at USA Network, Challenge and 9Go! (in America, UK and Australia, respectively). Teams There are 24 teams competing for this competition. Each team had a captain, and consisted of two male competitors and a female competitor. Most of these teams feature competitors that haven't competed on NWW yet, only due to the competitor pull of the regular seasons being restricted for the best of the best (for the people who are still competing). Some top competitors didn't get the call to compete, including Takeda Toshihiro, Yamamoto Shingo, David Campbell, and both ANW champions, Isaac Caldiero and Geoff Britten. Competition Format There were some major changes for the competition format on American Ninja Warrior: Ninja vs. Ninja, compared to the past two Team Ninja Warrior seasons: *There were 3 matchups used in each episode of American Ninja Warrior: Ninja vs. Ninja, with the first 2 matchups served as elimination rounds (with 2 teams in each matchup), while the third matchup (Final Matchup) served as the final round (with 2 winning teams from the first two matchups). *In each matchup, there were up to 5 heats, in which: **The first 3 heats worked the same as Team Ninja Warrior's regular matchup, in which the running order for each heat was decided by the captains of each team, with female competitors were required to face each other in the same heat. In the first two matchups, competitors would face 6 obstacles, while in the third matchup (Final Matchup), competitors would face 9 obstacles (extended course). **The last 2 heats worked the same as Team Ninja Warrior's Relay Showdown, except for the first two matchups, only the first 6 obstacles were used (meaning each competitor would face 2 obstacles). On the extended course relay during the third matchup (Final Matchup), the second member of each team would no longer need to physically tag his/her anchor teammate, only having to press the buzzer at the top of the Warped Wall to signify the anchor could begin. *In each heat, the competitor who completed the course (or made the furthest, in case of no competitor could complete the course) in the fastest time would receive 1 point for his/her respective team. *In each of the first two matchups, the first team to cumulate 3 points would advance to the third matchup (Final Matchup), while the losing team would be eliminated from the competition. Then, in the third matchup (Final Matchup), the first team to cumulate 3 points would advance to the next round, while the losing team would be eliminated from the competition. The competition run for a total of 12 episodes, with the first 6 episodes served as the qualifying round, the next 2 episodes served as the wildcard round, the next 3 episodes served as the playoffs, and 1 episode served as the final. The 6 teams who lost in Final Matchup from each qualifying round episode, along with 6 best losing teams during qualifying round's first 2 matchups, would compete in the wildcard round, with the 6 winning teams would advance to the playoffs. Then, the 6 winning teams from each qualifying round episode, along with 6 winning teams from the wildcard round, would compete in the playoffs, with the 3 winning teams would advance to the finals, and the best losing team during the wildcard rounds, would compete in the final. Then, in the finals, the winning team would be the champion of American Ninja Warrior: Ninja vs. Ninja. The competition format that had been explained above was used during qualifying round, playoffs, and finals. For the wildcard round, there was a slightly format change: *There were 7 matchups (each matchup contained 2 teams). The first 3 matchups were aired on the first episode of the wildcard round (Episode 10), while the last 4 matchups were aired on the second episode of the wildcard round (Episode 11). *From each matchup, only 6 obstacles were used (no extended course) and the winning team would automatically advanced to the playoffs, while the losing team would be eliminated from the competition. In addition to the competition format, Ninja Warrior Worldwide : Ninja vs. Ninja also had several changes, compared to the past 2 Team Ninja Warrior seasons and Ninja vs. Ninja: *The qualifiers and wildcard rounds of NWW: Ninja vs. Ninja was taped during the daytime, while the playoffs and finals was taped during nighttime. On the other hand, American Ninja Warrior: Ninja vs. Ninja was taped during nighttime and Team Ninja Warrior was taped during daytime. *During individual races (the first 3 heats) for the first 2 matchups, the competitors' name were shown at the backdrop of the course, just before they ran the course (similar as the one used in the First Stage from SASUKE 31 onward). Also, just like the past 2 seasons of Team Ninja Warrior and NvsN1, competitors were allowed to touch the water on Ninja Warrior Worldwide: Ninja vs. Ninja, as long as both feet of a competitor didn't touch the bottom of the pool. Obstacles ① Sonic Archers ② (changed each episode) *Jumper Cables (Episode 1) ③ (changed each episode) *Spinning Bridge (Episode 1) ④ (changed each episode) *Sky Hooks (Episode 1) ⑤ (changed each episode) *Doorknob Drop (Episode 1) ⑥ Warped Wall Final Matchup's obstacles (extended course) ⑦ Salmon Ladder ⑧ (changed each episode) *Giant Cubes (Episode 1) ⑨ (changed each episode) *Baton Pass (Episode 1) ⑩ Zig-Zag Trap Results Episode 1 (Qualifying Round) Teams ① Team Ronin ② Young Prodigies ③ Triggered Troubles ④ Disco Ninjas Matchups Category:Ninja Warrior Worldwide